


Five Hearts a Home

by justwanderingneverlost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braavos, Dream of Spring, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, The House with the Red Door, peace and happiness for our king and queen, precious targlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost
Summary: Nearly a decade after meeting his queen, Jon reflects on their past and their new found happiness.





	Five Hearts a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAlenko/gifts).



> I've had most of this written for months. I intended to post it for the Dream of Spring event over on Tumblr last summer. Obviously I failed. Then yesterday Mhysaofdragons/RoseAlenko made a post about wanting Dany to find her happiness and peace in Braavos. It gave me just the push I needed to finish it. Thank you, Kristen!

They had searched for weeks only to come up empty handed. The home she remembered so longingly seemed to be just that, nothing but a memory. Braavos had several houses with red doors, but none of them were hers. And even if one of them had been, the crowded streets and canals did not offer any of the peace they sought.

But Jon refused to give up. He’d see her smile again, see the shadows leave her beautiful eyes. Give her the home she deserved. He was determined. She’d have it, red door and all. He’d just have to search elsewhere for it. 

And he did. He and Davos went out everyday riding further south each time, Missandei, Grey Worm, and their guard staying back and keeping watchful eyes on his family. 

It took another two months, and more nights away from their sides than he wished, but he found it. A beautiful stretch of land between the Andal mountains and the coast, the little house perched upon a hill with views of both. It even had lemon trees. He could see them there, hear his children's laughter as they ran and played in the green grass. See his wife, smiling again, her peace finally found. 

He befriended the old farmer, with Davos’ help, spending hours with him, listening to his stories, walking amongst his trees and fields, taking many a meal with him. He lived alone, his own family either lost to time, or off starting their own families. Jon had changed his mind before the end. He couldn't ask this man to give up his home for his family, it just wasn't right. No matter how much money he could offer him. He’d just have to keep looking. But his new friend still had a keen mind for his age. 

“Bring them here,” he’d told Jon late one afternoon. “I wish to meet them, to know the faces, the souls that will keep this home alive once I’m gone.” 

Jon had argued, but the old man wouldn't hear of it. While his wife and children were gone, his granddaughter wasn't, and he’d been looking for a reason to leave his hill and spend his last days with her and her little ones. Now he had it. He could leave his beloved home in the hands of a king and queen, knowing it would be loved and taken care of, filled with happiness and laughter again.

Not since he’d asked for her hand had Jon been more nervous. The long coach ride had left her cranky, and aching in every joint. She’d been heavy with their third child, due in only weeks, prone to snap and grumble at him more often than not. But when he’d lifted her down to ground, all his nerves had melted away. She had stared, speechless, eyes swimming with tears for an age, as their children whooped and hollered, running off to search every nook and cranny of their new home. 

She’d finally turned to him, the battle with her tears lost. He’d opened his arms to her and she's stepped into them, clinging to him as she cried, her whispered 'thank you's’ and words of love filling him with the peace he had been seeking. 

 

\---

 

Davos had come and taken their oldest two just after sunrise that morning. It was a weekly ritual the three of them cherished. A simple morning spent fishing between two children and the only man they'd ever know as grandfather. 

It was a nice respite for mama and da too. Having time alone hadn't been easy to find in the last eight years. They’d learned the hard way that all the stresses and strains of ruling could drive a wedge between them if they weren't careful, no matter the depth of love they had for one another. Their stubborn streaks getting them in trouble more often than not. 

After one particularly nasty, and lengthy, bout of dissension, Davos and Missandei had had to step in, taking Jaeh and little Rhaena from their arms and ordering them to straighten themselves out once and for all. It had been loud, and even tearful, but had ended much the way this morning had began. 

Quiet, save for moans and gasps, heavy, labored breaths and the slip and slide of tender wet skin beneath fingers and mouths.

Even though they did their best to be silent, silence is next to impossible when your lover is doing everything in their power to make you come undone.

His wife's wet and throbbing center was hovering above him, deep pink and glistening. He'd been enjoying her taste immensely, along with the moans and squirms he’d been forcing from her with fingers and tongue, but he couldn't stop his head from falling to the bed with a groan, nor his hips from thrusting up, as she swallowed his cock down her throat. 

She pulled back slowly, nearly sucking it from his body, only to sink down and swallow him again.

Gods! She could turn him into a boneless mass in seconds. She’d always been amazingly talented at pleasuring him that way, but she was an expert at it now all these years later. 

He wasn't quite ready to let go yet though, so he gently flipped her over, then quickly got up and buried himself between her thighs. As much as he loved being in her mouth, it still didn’t compare to being deep inside the clutch of her silky heat. By her responding moan and grasping hands, she seemed to agree.

Reaching under her he lifted her hips, allowing him to hit that perfect spot within her with each thrust. He knew that next to his tongue nothing brought her to the edge faster. It didn’t take years of making love to her to figure it out, more like days, but just as those years had helped her know him better, they had taught him where to touch every sensitive inch of her body and how to make her scream for more.

“Faster, Jon,” she panted softly.

“Shhhh. I’m far from done with you. If you make too much noise now you know we’ll have to stop,” he whispered into her ear with a grin as his hips continued to give her what she wanted.

Curling her own hips she took him even deeper, squeezing his cock with her velvet walls as she gently bit at his nipple.

“Fook. Again,” he growled, his rhythm faltering at the spike of pleasure that ripped through him.

Now she was the grinning one. “I thought we had to be quiet,” her saucy voice whispered. She bit again.

Jon leaned down and nipped at her neck. “Minx.”

“You love me anyway.”

He pulled back to look into her violet eyes, knowing she could see and feel just how much he truly did love her. “I do,” he swore with a deep thrust of his hips.

“Yes.”

Another thrust. “I will always love you.”

“Yes.”

“Just as you will me.”

“Yes!” she screamed, her release causing his whole body to shudder along with hers as she came.

Before she had time to catch her breath Jon sat up and turned her around, molding his body to her back, his hips beginning their rhythm again as soon as he'd sheathed himself inside her still quivering cunt once more.

Her head fell back over his shoulder leaving her graceful neck free for the taking. Greedy hands played her as easily as any instrument, rubbing, squeezing, and pinching all the places known to drive her crazy.

“Come for me again,” he whispered as his fingers found her pearl, swollen and slick. He gave her no mercy, rubbing over it in quick pressured strokes.

She bucked and shivered against him, her answer shaky and breathless as her nails dug into his thighs. “Yes.”

Jon almost laughed knowing he'd unraveled her to the point she was only capable of speaking one word. But his body was too overwhelmed by hers, the clenching, quivering walls of her cunt wrapped around his cock, the beauty of her writhing against him in the early morning sunlight.

Somehow they both came without making a sound. They’d found it could feel even more intense when you couldn’t scream or roar with your release. Holding in all of the pleasure only seemed to make it last longer, stretch on and on, in wave after wave, until they were both in ruins. 

He gently rolled them to the bed, keeping her close and placing kisses across her shoulder.

“Thank you, love, I needed that so much,” she whispered, turning and cuddling into his chest, peppering it with kisses.

He wrapped her tighter in his arms and kissed the top of her head. “You’re welcome, but I needed it too. I always need you,” he answered into her hair.

“I love you, Jon. So very much.”

“I know. Almost as much as I do you.”

She kissed him once more with a smile pulling at her lips. They laid there for several minutes just enjoying each other and the quiet. Moments like those were few and far between for them. Sure enough, just as they began to drift off to sleep someone else woke up, little grunts and groans coming from across the room.

“Well, at least he let us actually finish this time,” she laughed.

“Want me to get him?” he asked.

She stretched up and gave him a kiss on the lips before climbing off the bed. “No, stay there and give me something pretty to look at.”

He rolled his eyes and snorted before getting up himself and following her to the basin to clean up. She finished quickly and slipped on a robe before heading toward the cradle.

“Hello my handsome son,” she cooed. “Did you have a sweet sleep baby boy?”

Aemon’s adorable shrieks and giggles filled the room. Jon couldn't help but smile, turning to watch them as she changed his nappy.

Dany told him nothing was better than seeing him and their daughter together, but for Jon it was her and her boys smiling at each other. He wouldn’t speak of the times he actually let tears fall seeing the picture they made. Not that Dany hadn’t done the same when she was the one watching him with them. Her and their beautiful children were a balm to his soul, every time he was blessed with the sight of them another piece of him was healed. He had been as ill prepared for it as he was to love her. There was nothing that could’ve properly equipped him for either, how the strength of it could nearly bring one to their knees, wipe away all that was thought important before and replace it with the truth. A blinding, inescapable truth that never failed to leave him in awe, feeling wholy unworthy, yet so grateful he would forever do his best to be deserving.

He never dreamed he could love her more than he already did, but he did. More with every day that passed.

And the children?

There were no words to describe how much he loved them, no words at all.

Each new day with the four of them was the happiest one he’d ever had. They were his world and he marveled at how he ever lived without them. His time with the Starks… he loved his family but what he felt then was nothing like the immeasurable, all-consuming devotion he felt for Dany and their children.

His love for them was fierce, as was his protection over them. The first idiot that tried to hurt any of them, let alone take them from him, would not be long for this world, or any other for that matter.

So far he’d had no reason to kill anyone yet, but he kept his skills honed to perfection with daily practice just in case. He had Jaehaerys practice with him so he too would know how to defend them and any future family he may have. Before long he'd have Rhaena and Aemon practicing too.

It had been nearly eight years since he and Dany started to truly live their lives. So much had happened since then, but every bit of it had been good, even if difficult at times.

The Seven Kingdoms were just that now. Separate, each ruling themselves. His own family ruling the North, and the Stormlands. But once peace was found between each kingdom, he and Dany stepped down. For the sake of their people, and themselves. They were tired. They'd nearly given their lives to save all, and almost a decade more of their sanity afterwards. In their minds they deserved a bit of peace. The rest of their lives to be exact. 

The children would not rule either, unless they choose to return to Westeros and vie for a seat. He'd support them if they did, they both would, but he hoped they didn't. The head that wore a crown was indeed heavy. 

“Do you know what you and I and your sister will do today, sweetling? While Da and brother are off riding. We're going to the market,” Dany cooed at their youngest, holding him up above her head and gently twisting him about. He giggled and gurgled, thrilled to have his mother's love and attention. “We're going to find Rhae's new friend. Yes, we are.” She turned to her husband and threw him a wink as she brought their son to lay next to him. “He might be the perfect one for her,” she teased.

Aemon let out a squeal and kicked his tiny legs as Jon leaned over and tickled his neck. “You tell Mama to hush. Sister is not going anywhere. You will be on my side when that day comes, isn’t that right my son? No one will take your sister away from us.” He cooed and babbled up at him, a big smile on his face as he chewed on a pudgy finger. Jon turned a triumphant one on his mother. “See? Aemon agrees with me.”

“Pfft, he always agrees with you because he doesn’t know any better yet.” She smirked and she glanced out the window. “But speaking of our little girl, she is on her way to see Da, so he best put some pants on.”

“If I must, but I will be taking them off again later,” he warned with a wink, standing up and slipping into his leathers discarded onto the floor the night before.

She leaned over Aemon once he'd sat back down, so he met her half way. Her eyes darkened to amethyst as they stared into his. “I will be happy to help you with that,” she whispered against his lips.

He slipped his hand into her hair, gripping her neck, making sure she stayed right where he wanted her as his lips meet hers in a searing kiss. They were so caught up in each other they nearly missed their other two children coming into the room.

“Da, Da!” his princess yelled bursting through the door and jumping up on their bed.

Jon hid his grimace and ignored Dany’s giggle as Rhaena plopped down none to gently on his lap, looking up at him with her huge, smiling brown eyes. “Hi Da!”

“Hello my sweetling, I’ve missed you. Where’ve you been?” he asked lightly, pinching her little nose.

“I went phishing with Jaeh. He helped me catched four!” she replied as if fishing was the most exciting thing to ever happen to her while she held up four pudgy little fingers.

“Four!” he exclaimed adding to her excitement. “Are you going to eat all those fish?” he asked, trying not to laugh when she attempted to mirror his raised eyebrow.

She finally gave up after twisting and stretching her precious little face in a dozen different ways. “No Da, I not like phish. You can has em. Mum says you has to eat bunches cause you big,” she said seriously looking between him and Dany, as she rubbed her little hands across his chest.

Jon picked her up, bringing one of her chubby cheeks to his lips and gave her a big kiss. “Thank you. I’ll eat them all. But are you going to clean them for me?”

Her little face scrunched all up and her riotous black curls swung vigorously as she shook her head. “Yuck! They stinky, Da,” she declared before letting out a big yawn.

Thankfully little dragonwolves needed lots of rest.

She laid down on his chest, one of her arms going around his neck, her little fingers playing with his own curls while the others went straight into her mouth. A habit she'd had since she was six months old and still did every time she got tired three years later. She fell asleep on his chest twice as often as she did her own bed.

Dany said he spoiled her, but he was going to enjoy it as long as she wanted to do it. In another four or five years she would quit being such a Da’s girl. He would not waste even a minute of these precious times.

“I loves you Da,” she mumbled around her fingers. “I loves you too Mum and Jaeh and Amum,” she finished with a sigh.

Jon rubbed her little back, kissing the top of her hair. “We love you more.”

Dany's eyes shone with tears when he smiled over at her.

The night Rhaena came into their lives was one of the most amazing ones Jon had ever experienced.

He had driven Dany near to insanity the last few months she was pregnant, hovering around her and hardly letting her out of his sight. She was constantly having to shove his head and hands off her stomach because he kept checking to ease his worry. He should've been a lot more calm the second time around, Jaeh’s birth had gone well after all. But he and Dany had seemed to switch roles, her being the rock and he the fretting hen.

Making sure they were both well became an obsession for him. He had to do something or he would’ve gone insane. Thinking back he was probably already insane for acting such a way. 

Rhaena was the tiniest little thing he had ever seen, a couple pounds lighter than her brother. He couldn’t believe they had yet again made something so perfect. This time a precious baby girl with big brown eyes and a head full of raven hair that curled just a bit, the opposite of her big brother, yet just as wonderful.

It took Dany an hour to convince him to hold her after she was born. He was terrified he would break her. She was so small he could almost hold her with one hand, she looked fragile as a bird even when held in both. Once he did, he was hard pressed to let her go. He would sit and marvel at her tiny features and the little noises she made for hours. Her skin soft as butter and smelling so sweet he could have kept his nose to her little cheek for an age. She only left his arms to go to Dany’s those first two weeks. He finally began to put her down after that, but he hated it.

Dany had healed up nicely within a fortnight and was back up and flitting around the keep as if she had never been pregnant. Much to her relief, just as it had with Jaeh, her figure went mostly back to its previous state, except for the bountiful increase of her breasts. Jon certainly enjoyed that boon, but he’d missed seeing her pregnant. Watching her grow heavy with their children satisfied something deep down inside of him. She was even more gorgeous then. He looked forward to seeing her that way a couple more times over the coming years.

Aemon came into this world just as easy as his sister and brother had. Jon actually delivered him instead of the midwife. Dany insisted it just be them since they knew what to expect. So Jaehaerys and Missandei kept an eye on Rhae, who thankfully slept through most of it, and Jon stayed with their Mother.

Helping the woman he loved more than life itself deliver their son was nothing short of a miracle. Being the first to see and hold him, he would cherish that till the end of his days.

After he’d gotten them cleaned up and enjoyed some quiet time just the three of them as she nursed him for the first time, he brought Jaehaerys and Rhaena in to meet their new brother. The five of them had all piled up together in their big bed for several hours, just happy to be together and having the gift of getting to know their newest member.

Their solemn son came in, breaking through Jon's memories. He had a rather large fish in his hands for a boy his size. His Papa Davos lingered in the doorway behind him, smiling softly. At seven, young Jaehaerys was the spitting image of his mother, had been since the moment he arrived. His personality though, was much more like his father's. Quiet, always thinking, and sometimes brooding. Jon had fretted for his first few years, worried they were doing something wrong even though they showered him with all the love and affection they had been denied as children and then some.

Daenerys had repeatedly reminded him that he was still a quiet, brooding sort despite having a adoring wife and son. And, it also tended to be a trait amongst Targaryen men. While he couldn't deny her logic, he still worried and made sure his son knew he would always be there for him, taking him off for hours at a time so he felt free to talk, or just ride, sit, or fish in companionable silence.

“That is quite the fish, Jaeh,” his mother exclaimed, looking properly astonished.

“It certainly is, well done, son,” he told him, winking. “Your sister said you helped her catch some too.”

Jaeh only nodded, a shy smile lighting his handsome face. 

“That was very sweet of you, Jaeh. Thank you,” Dany praised him. 

She reached over and squeezed his arm as Jaeh’s eyebrows creased and he stared past them for a moment. Jon glanced at her and they shared a quick smile. One could almost see his young mind spinning away behind that pensive expression. Finally he looked at his mother again. “She's my little sister,” he said, confused and almost affronted. He had such a gentle heart, doing anything different just didn't make sense to him. 

Jon chuckled softly. “Aye, but some brothers only do it because they're told to. They don't like taking care of little sisters.”

“They're not very good brothers then, are they?” he said.

Jon held back a laugh at that pointed logic and shook his head. “No, no they're not.” 

“Papa said he’d help me clean these,” Jaeh said holding the fish up a bit, looking at his mother again. “I promise I’ll be careful with the knife, Mama,” he assured her before turning to him. “Are we still going riding today?” 

“We are, after lunch. Just you and me.”

“Rhae can come if she wants.”

Jon couldn't help but smile while he nodded, his heart swelling with pride. “We’ll ask her once she wakes up.”

“Okay. We'll be back later.” With that he ran out the door, Davos throwing them a smile and wave as he followed.

He turned to Dany finding her nursing Aemon, the sweetest of smiles on her face as she whispered to him, stroking his chubby cheek with the back of a finger. Aemon grinned, his little hand patting her breast and she laughed.

She was so beautiful, so happy she glowed. She made his heart flip somersaults within his chest all these years later. He was certain she always would.

Watching her, he could almost forget those cold, dark, and hopeless days before they met. But he hoped to never forget, he always wanted to be grateful and never take the blessings of his family for granted.

Especially his wife.

She'd been a spectacular queen, just and merciful. No doubt the best queen Westeros had ever known. Because at her heart, she was a mother. Wanting nothing more than to guide her children up, teach them and love them, until they could stand on their own. She had been mother to countless souls, and loved every moment of it, but the three of her flesh and blood… those brought her the greatest joy. And him as well.

Their daughter was still sound asleep, breathing heavily into his neck where he settled her. Dany gently removed Aemon from her breast where he too had fallen asleep and snuggled them down on the bed beside him.

“Shall we take a nap?” she asked.

Finding the idea irresistible he laid Rhae down beside her brother and reached over their babies, taking Dany's hand and bringing her fingers to his lips for a kiss. He placed it over his side then, his arm over hers, laying there looking into her eyes for the longest time, their children sleeping sweetly between them. He still found it hard to fathom this was his life now.

It is beyond miraculous.

“Look what you have given me,” he whispered to her, cupping her face in his hand and rubbing a thumb across her cheek.

A soft smile lit up her eyes. “I think you mean, look what you have given me,” she whispered back, turning and giving a kiss to his palm.

He reveled in the love and complete and utter peace floating between them and let her know his heart. “Even though you are with me everyday, I will always remember this, this moment here, right now. How we are, what I feel for you and you for me. What we both feel for the lives we have made. I will carry it with me always,” he vowed to her.

She let one tear slip from her eye. He wiped it away as she smiled. “I love you too, Jon.”


End file.
